1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a charging apparatus for a vehicle that can be driven electrically. The charging device has: a charging cradle with an access opening, an electrical charging socket arranged within the charging cradle, a closure cover mounted pivotably in the charging cradle for selectively covering or opening the access opening in the charging cradle and a seal.
2. Description of the Related Art
The above-described charging apparatuses are used in vehicles with a hybrid or an electric drive. Vehicles of this kind have at least one battery or one traction battery. The battery of a plug-in hybrid vehicle (PHEV) or a battery electric vehicle (BEV) can be charged by an electrical charging socket that is accessible from outside the vehicle body by connection, for example, to an electrical charging station or a conventional domestic electrical connection. The charging socket is arranged in a charging recess in the vehicle body, and the charging recess is covered or closed by a closure cover. A mechanism that interacts with the closure cover selectively allows the charging recess to be opened and closed or the closure cover to be flipped open and flipped shut relative to the charging recess and therefore allows access to the charging socket. The mechanism can contain, for example, a so-called push-push kinematics system, as is already used in conventional fuel caps.
A charging apparatus that exhibits the above-described features is shown in DE 10 2012 019 796 A1. In this charging apparatus, a seal is used to protect the electrical charging socket, which has metallic contacts, against the ingress of dirt, dust and liquids such as water. Therefore to the seal is intended to ensure the long-term functionality of said charging socket. This seal is a radially circumferential seal that is fit either to a sealing surface of the charging recess or to a sealing surface of the closure cover. In this case, the charging apparatus is sealed off between the closure cover and the charging cradle.
DE 10 2011 114 383 A1 discloses another charging apparatus for a vehicle that can be driven electrically. The closure cover accommodates a sealing ring that makes contact with a facing ring contour of a charging socket when the closure cover is closed.
The object of the present invention is to provide a structurally simple, easily assembled charging socket that is sealed off reliably to the outside.